Takes Two
by Lillais
Summary: Lily Evans and drinking do not mix well. Lily and her friends head to Vegas to celebrate but the Marauders are there too...Strange things happen in Vegas but how does Lily find herself in her worst nightmare's bed?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Warning~ This story is slightly OOC. It's their adult lives~

I woke up with a pounding headache. I turned and groaned and looked at the ceiling.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback <em>

I felt my friends Marlene Mckinnon and Alexis Michaels dragged me out of bed. My warm, soft, and comfy bed was calling me. I felt myself glare. "I don't want to go Marlene!" I said whining slightly.

Alexis and Marlene grinned. "Lily, you are getting married! You need to live before marrying Amos Diggory, " Marlene said making a face. She didn't make that sort of face at him when we were at Hogwarts.

I glared again. "Leave Amos alone. Just promise me nothing bad will happen, Amos didn't even want me to go."

Alexis and Marlene exchanged looks. Amos Diggory was a very old fashioned wizard and to his defense I sometimes agreed with him. Alexis grinned and she crossed her fingers. Did she really think I didn't see that? "I swear, we won't let you do anything stupid while you're with us."

Marlene nodded. "As long as you're with us and you can't use magic where we are going. At least not in public."

I groaned but gave in. Alexis took out her wand and waved it around. My things flew from the dressers into a suitcase. Marlene used her wand and shrunk the suitcase. I stood up and rubbed my tired green eyes.

Marlene smiled. "You got five minutes to get ready."

I rolled my eyes and went to my bathroom. I brushed my teeth and combed my cursed red hair. When I looked decent I left the bathroom and huffed. Alexis liked to play dress up and pick out every outfit I wore. I used to fight it seeing she was about 5'2 and very small but I quickly learned not to mess with Alexis Michaels. She reminded me of Alice from the twilight series, a ridiculous vampire story. She smiled and went down the stairs. I pulled my tank top off quickly and threw it into a hamper. I pulled the sundress on and the sandals. I went downstairs and crossed my arms.

Marlene huffed. "You took too long now let's go."

Alexis grinned. "Are you ready for some fun Lily-Bean?"

I shook my head. "Fun with you guys is never just fun." Even though I knew something bad was going to happen I held my hand out. Marlene and Alexis put their hands over mine and we apparated. We whooshed through the air and landed with a splash. I groaned. We landed into a fountain. Gee, what a way to start the trip.

Marlene glared at Alexis. "I told you I should have done it."

Alexis scoffed but looked around. "Ladies, welcome to Las Vegas!"

Marlene grinned. "It's pretty."

I couldn't help but nod. It was midday. Most of the lights weren't turned on but you could tell it was a breath taking sight.

"Much different from London," Marlene commented. We stepped out of the fountain and secretly dried ourselves off with our wands. I was thankful for the sundress now. It was really hot here. Alexis pointed to a grand looking hotel. We walked inside it. The main lobby was white and had very fine furnishings and furniture. A bored looking attendant was at the front desk.

I held my hand up. "I'll pay since you two don't have any American dollars."

Alexis grinned. "We love you Lily."

I rolled my eyes and went to the front desk. The attendant looked up. "May I help you?"

I nodded. "Can we have a room with two beds?"

The attendant rolled her eyes. "Of course, will you please submit a valid credit card and show some identification."

I reached into my bag and took out an id I had made and a muggle credit card. Marlene stared at it curiously.

The attendant scanned it and handed me a key card. "Enjoy your stay with us, won't you."

I huffed. "We will." I went back to Marlene and Alexis.

Alexis giggled. "Can we try those elevators we learned about in muggle studies?" Marlene nodded excitedly.

I laughed. "Alright let's go." The girls nearly ran to the end of the hall to an elevator. They pushed the button and waited. When it came I walked in but Alexis and Marlene ran in.

They held onto the bar tightly. "We are ready!"

I stared. I pushed the button to their floor. Alexis even closed her eyes. The elevator moved slowly up the floors.

I crossed my arms. "You guys can open your eyes."

Marlene looked around. "Amazing." She whispered. "There's no music. I like the ones in the ministry better. They are also faster."

I laughed. "Well muggles invented these first."

Alexis grinned. The doors opened at our floor and we walked down the hall. I looked at the card. We are in room 503.

Marlene gave Alexis a look.

I looked at them. "What?" Alexis gave me a sly smile and Marlene looked almost apologetic. "We forgot to mention something."

I narrowed my eyes. "What?"

"The Marauders are on this floor."

I glared. "What did you say?"

Alexis smirked. "Well, Sirius just had a divorce so I thought he should celebrate being free from her.." She and Marlene shivered.

I hit my head. "What room number."

Alexis grinned. "502."

I hit her with my bag. "Ow. That hurt."

I glared. "You know what that means?"

Marlene smiled. "Potter."

Alexis rubbed her head. "Your strong enough to handle him Lily."

"Did I just hear the name Lily?" A deep voice asked. I spun around and came face to face with the devil himself. I found myself staring. He was even taller then I remembered, but me being fairly short myself it wasn't hard to beat me. His hazel eyes sparkled mischievously. His dark hair was still wind swept and his lips were so inviting. You could see how fit he was from all the years of quidditch through his shirt.

He smirked at my staring. "Alright there, Evans?"

I quickly found my voice again. "Potter."

Alexis gave me a knowing smirk. She took the key from me. Marlene smiled and went with her to the room.

He was still smirking. Prat. "Do I get a hug?"

I sighed in defeat. I tried to hug him quickly but he held onto me. He kissed my cheek and spun me around. I felt the blood rush to my face. That's one of the main things I hate about being a redhead we go red all over. He finally let go when I heard something pop.

I looked at him and couldn't help but smile. "How are you?"

He smiled showing his perfect white teeth. "Much better now, Padfoot needed a break from the UK."

I nodded and looked at him. "I swear you better not try anything. You know as well as I do I'm engaged."

He grinned. "Evans, you know I would never try to do anything." He crossed his fingers. Why do people try that? I can see it. Hello? We aren't two anymore.

I rolled my eyes. "Say hi to my favorite Marauder."

James frowned. "Who?"

I smiled. "Remus." I walked past him smiling and I knocked on the door.

Alexis opened it smirking. "So you got a date?"

I threw my only bag at her and she caught it laughing.

Marlene smiled. "Strange things happen in Vegas Lily."

I glared. "Where'd you get that stupid line a movie?"

Marlene looked a little guilty. "A fanfiction story online."

I giggled. Alexis grinned and pulled out my suitcase. She mumbled something and it grew back to its normal size. She started digging through it. She pulled out a navy blue cocktail dress and some silver heels. "Lily."

I groaned. "A club?"

She and Marlene exchanged looks. "Don't be a party dung."

I narrowed my eyes. "Party pooper."

"Whatever, now go get changed!" I secretly smiled and snatched the dress up and headed to the bathroom.

I decided to curl my hair with the dress and the heels were stunning silver. The dress fit nicely and I had to admit, I looked good.

Marlene straightened her normally wavy hair and Alexis tied hers up. Marlene cornered me and I now had a very tiny amount of make up on, but I must admit, my eyes do pop now. Alexis's dramatic look went well with her red dress. Marlene's make-up was in the middle. I had my wand with me still, just in case.

Alexis looked us over and smirked. "We are ready." We held our hands out and apparated to the club.

* * *

><p>Club Tabu was a very small club; I doubt it would fit more then 400 people in it. Everything looked very expensive and the sound system was amazing. The staff was all models, and the bartenders were flirts. They even had rooms so you could move away from prying eyes. I went over to the bar and smiled at the bartender who had a smirk. "How can I help you?"<p>

I grinned. "I'll take a Long Island Iced Tea."

"It will be on me." A familiar voice said next to me. The bartender nodded. "Coming right up doll."

I turned to my side and smiled. "Sirius Black, sorry about Marla."

He waved it off. "Wasn't mean to be or something and my my…Lily does Amos know your dressing like that?"

I frowned. "Don't lecture me…is James here?"

He smirked. "Want me to go get him?"

"No, just keep him away from me. I'm engaged Black."

"Yet I see no ring."

"I didn't want to lose it.." I said rather quickly even for my liking. Sirius smirked. "You owe me a dance now where is your friend?"

I didn't even have to guess who he was talking about. He and Marlene had a thing and always had this connection. Plus, she was the only one who could control him.

I chuckled. "Floor." He nodded and headed over to the dance floor. I looked over and saw none other then Remus Lupin making out with Alexis. Alexis had a huge crush on Remus and by the looks of it. He was smashed. I looked at my watch. It took all but five minutes. The bartender came back with my drink and slipped me a piece of paper with numbers on it.

"Enjoy," He said winking. I smiled and took a sip. I had a feeling this tea wasn't very innocent as it sounded. A small rush flew throughout my body and I felt relaxed. The drink was gone quickly and another replaced it. I felt someone tap my shoulder. A cute Blonde guy with really blue eyes was standing there.

"Would you like to dance?" I couldn't help but frown. I honestly expected Potter to beg me to dance right away. I saw him dancing with another redhead. Well, nice to know he still has a thing for redheads.

I huffed. "Lets go," I said smiling. He grinned and held his hand out. I took it and he led me to the floor, near James and his mystery skank. Wait. Did I just call her a skank? Is Lily Evans jealous? No. The music changed to a familiar song. I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck dancing fairly close. He smiled and held me close. I didn't even have to look up. I could feel Potter's eyes on me. I smirked to myself. The guy was a decent dancer. At least he didn't step on my toes like Benjy. I thought my toes would have been deformed.

The guy smiled. "I'm Kyle," He said loudly over the music.

I smiled. "I'm Lily." He turned me and kept looking at me with a strange look in his eyes. The look a dog gets when your cooking bacon in the morning. The look when a predator finds its prey. I was starting to dislike his company. The song ended and a new one quickly came on. Another tap on my shoulder made me spin around.

James was standing there with murder in his eyes. "May I cut in?" He said with his voice partly politely and partly laced with venom. Oh Potter, you're so funny.

Kyle smiled. "Very popular Lily. Save me another dance,"

He said kissing my hand. I shuddered accidentally. He walked away. James looked at him and then me. He relaxed. "Dance with me Evans?" I was staring again. He had a simple red button up shirt and dark jeans on and he still looked stunning. Wait. When does James Potter not look stunning? I'd like to see that. Even when he was hung over with his shirt inside out and terrible bags under his eyes you could never say he looked bad.

He chuckled. "You like staring don't you."

I glared. "I wasn't staring."

He laughed. "So dance with me?"

The music changed again.

I smiled. "I'd love to Potter." I took his hand and went out to the floor. He held me close and I felt all logic and sense leave me. Butterflies flew to my stomach and I found myself blushing. I wrapped my arms around his neck and inhaled his wonderful scent. They really need to make a fragrance like this. We started to move and he started to sing. "Grab somebody sexy and tell them hey." I giggled.

We continued dancing and when the music ended I didn't even think about what I was going to say next. "Want to get a drink?"

Potter smiled. "I'd love too as long as I'm buying."

I huffed. "Alright, I get the next drink then."

He smirked. "So there is another drink soon?"

I smiled. "Maybe…now lets go."

Sirius was at the bar with Marlene under his arm. "I think we are going to head out Jamie-kins." I giggled.

Potter glared. "Don't call me that but have a good night mate." Sirius chuckled. "We will." Marlene giggled and stumbled as she walked with him out.

I sighed. "She's going to be mad tomorrow morning."

"But have fun tonight." He pointed out.

"True."

"So, Lily why Amos?" I gulped. I hated these questions.

I shrugged. "He was the first to ask me. He's talented, has a job already, kind…"

"Yet, I don't hear the words handsome, funny, makes me happy. Are you happy Lily?"

"What happened to Evans?"

"I like changing it up."

"So I see."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I am."

"Good, so what are you doing now?"

"Well, I considered becoming an Auror but."

"But?"

"Amos said I shouldn't." Actually that was a lie. He ordered me not too. Said it was un-lady like and I hated fighting with him. It was one of the first fights we had and I just let him win. It wasn't worth fighting over.

"That's it? You'd make an amazing Auror Lily."

"Thanks but it would upset him."

"You always did put someone else's needs in front of yours…"

"So?"

"I'm just saying. Maybe you should anyway. It would make you happy and what does Amos got to lose?"

I paused. "Me."

James laughed. It was a beautiful sound. "I'd be there to protect you if you needed it. Do what you want Lily. Its your life."

He got me. That prat had me and he knew it. He knew he was right. It is my life. Not Amos's. My life.

"Alright James, I'll take you up on that."

"You called me James!" He said excitedly.

"Its your name right? I forget since your always Potter."

"Funny."

We both took long drinks. He looked at me almost hesitantly.

"Lily, tell me honestly would you have ever considered me if I asked?"

I paused. I never thought about it. The tea was ordering me to answer honestly so I did.

"As a teenager, no, now I wouldn't even have to think about it."

"I didn't hear a yes or a no." I heard the smirk in his voice.

I took another sip of my drink and felt my sight go blurry. The last thing I remember was grabbing his shirt collar and looking into his hazel eyes and saying yes kissing him as roughly as I could.

The rest was a blur. Wait. I kissed Potter. James freaking Potter. Great, I drink for the first time in my life and I kiss Potter. I'm engaged…. Ugh. Hopefully Potter forgets completely and everything can go back to normal. I get married everything goes off without a hitch, yadda yadda. Oh happy days. I become Lily Diggory as planned.

* * *

><p>I felt an arm pull me closer to a body. Wait…I am naked. Holy shit. I fought against the strong force holding me and I turned around to face the mystery man. I found myself face to face with non other then James Potter. I screamed causing him to jump with alarm. "Merlin…. What are you doing here?" He asked reaching over frantically to the nightstand for his glasses. He put them on and backed up into the headboard. "Lily?"<p>

I looked at him. "No I'm Taffy, of course you dung head."

He rolled his eyes and gulped. "Don't kill me for this, please."

I stared. "You mean kill you again after all this…Amos…. I'm a whore," I said feeling tears come to my eyes.

James opened his mouth to either object or agree with me until he looked at me and gulped again. "Lily…look at your finger. Is that yours?" I gasped and looked at the ring on my finger. It was a beautiful white gold ring. He shakily held his hand up. He had a matching one.

"Tell me this is a joke Potter, that you and the marauders planned this. Come out Black!" I said loudly.

He looked at me. "Lily, this isn't our doing." I no longer could hold back the tears.

"I'm engaged! This isn't real." I said pounding into James's bare chest. He held me against my will may I add. "Lily, it may be a fake, we don't know if it was real. We can go find out." I kept sobbing into his chest. I was not going to admit he smelled really good. All right, it was comforting. He held me a bit closer. "Would you kill me if I said this is kind of cool." I gave him a small smile and hit him.

"Ow…" I wiped my eyes. I looked over and found a piece of paper. I read it and gulped and handed it to him.

_This certifies that __**James Edward Potter**__ and __**Lily Marie Evans**__ were united in marriage on this day. Witnesses were Sirius Black and Marlene Mckinnon. _

I was going to murder my friend.

He paused. "We are in trouble." I held my head in my hands. "I'm engaged to Amos…well was."

James gulped. "I'm so sorry Lily."

I sighed. "It takes two..."

_**A/N Well? Cliché, I know but I couldn't help it :D. I know I've been neglecting my other story but I have been debating on rewriting it, since I feel it is poorly written. A beta would be lovely btw. Things have been, crazy but writing is my escape and I have a better idea on how this story is going to work so work with me. Tell me what you think! I've been working on my grammar, which fails. Epically. But as always, Thank you for reading my story~ **_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry this update has taken so long. I will be updating as much as I can...**

I was going to murder my friend.

He paused. "We are in trouble." I held my head in my hands. "I'm engaged to Amos…well was."

James gulped. "I'm so sorry Lily."

I sighed. "It takes two..."

* * *

><p>When I finally pulled myself together I sat up looking around the room. It wasn't mine so it must have been Potters. Well gee. His room was way nicer then mine though. Of course it was. I realized I still was naked. I blushed and covered up with the blanket.<p>

Potter laughed. "Won't do you much good to cover up now Mrs. Potter?"

I threw a pillow at him. "Not funny." He caught it. Crap, stupid quidditch reflexes.

He laughed and set it down gently. "Lily, you shouldn't be ashamed. Your beautiful."

If I weren't still upset I probably would have blushed. I narrowed my eyes. "Does that work on anyone?"

He smirked. "Usually, but you're the only exception."

I smiled and got up, still holding the blanket, scanning the room to see the remains of my dress in a corner. "Did you have to rip my dress off?"

"I don't recall…." I walked to his suitcase and pulled on his jersey. I knew it was there since he never left it behind. It was his lucky jersey. He was smiling. He always did try to get me to wear it at Hogwarts. One year he charmed all of my clothing to say POTTER'S PROPERTY and a howler voice would shout at any boy who went anywhere near me. It lasted about a month before Remus gave into my pleas and removed it for me. He pulled on his pants and a t-shirt. While he did that I took a pair of his gym shorts. I used a detangling charm on my hair and sighed at the ring. It was shining brightly with a slight taunting gleam.

I don't know why he did it or chose this particular moment, but James pulled me close and kissed me softly on the cheek.

"We will sort this out and we shall get you back to Angus."

I frowned. "Amos."

"Whatever."

I paused and grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door with me.

He frowned. "Should I ask why I'm coming along?' He asked as I pulled him along.

I knocked on my own door and I heard crashing. I used my key and opened it. I pulled James down and I ducked from a flying vase. Sirius put a shield up. "Marlene calm down!"

Marlene was absolutely furious. "You basically raped me!" "Actually if I recall it was your idea." She growled and threw a few curses at him, which he deflected. James held onto my waist protectively and held a shield up over us as curses bounced off walls. I took out my own wand and waved it. Marlene's wand flew into my hand.

Marlene glared. "LILY!"

I glared at her. "Do you know what you did last night?" I said fuming. I felt myself turn red.

She frowned. "Huh?" I pulled out the piece of paper. She snatched it and gulped. She grabbed Sirius by his hair and showed him the certificate. He smirked. Bastard. I was going to murder him first. I wonder if the world would hate me or love me for ridding it of Sirius Black.

"Nice Prongs, you finally got the girl of your dreams."

James glared. Good. I swear if he didn't he would be number two on my list. "This isn't funny Pads, she really loves Diggory." Sirius grinned. "But she's married to you!"

I threw a curse at him and his hair fell out.

He screamed. "MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!"

James chuckled.

Sirius glared. "Defend me!"

James shook his head. "She's my wife as you put so nicely, I'm automatically on her side." I smirked triumphantly. He tried to regrow his hair but it didn't work.

I smiled. "Only I can reverse it now fess up. Was this your plan?" He made an ugly face that haunted me. "No. Marauders honor." "You have honor? Lies."

Marlene winced. "I'm sorry Lily… I know we promised not to let anything happen…and what are you going to do?"

I shrugged trying to play it off but my tears betrayed me. "I dunno…"

James held me as I felt my knees wobble. I was sure he was enjoying this. Also, his scent was going to be the end of me.

"I'll get you out of this Lily."

Sirius smirked as he remembered the counter spell and once again his hair grew back. "Prongs you know as well as I do that…" James's eyes widened and he quickly waved his wand and silenced him.

I frowned. "Know what?" James ran a hand through his hair. Marlene gasped. "Blacks right."

I stomped my foot. "ABOUT WHAT?" I shouted.

James sighed. "Wizards and witches usually marry for life…. there has never been a divorce since…"

"Forever." Marlene finished. I started crying harder. For a moment I swear I saw a hint of hurt in James's eyes. "I promise you Lily. I'll get you out of this." Sirius tried to say something but the charm was still cast on him. Marlene muttered the counter spell and he smiled. "You two make a great couple."

I looked at James who smiled. "Wish I could have swept you off your feet first," He said looking at me.

I wanted to yell at him. I wanted to blame him for everything but that smile he gave me made me melt. I nodded. "So do I."

Marlene paused. "Who's going to tell Amos?"

I wasn't prepared to answer that question. With that I fainted. I felt a pair of great strong arms catch me as I drifted into a blissful nothingness where there where no problems….

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

I remember drinking a quick shot before letting James pull me into one of the clubs private rooms. We went to a couch and he pulled me onto his lap and started kissing me roughly, almost dominating me. I loved it. The way his lips captured mine swiftly and gracefully. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he slid one of the straps on my dress down and started to suck on a tender spot on my neck. I moaned and kissed him. I pulled away and looked into his eyes, which were so full of passion and life. He moaned my name like a soft prayer. I ran my hand through his hair and kissed him again. He quickly took control parting my lips slightly and exploring my mouth with his tongue, which I eagerly let him. He pulled away and cupped my face gently. He looked at me and said three simple words. "I love you."

End Flashback

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open. I was in James's bed. I didn't even have to look around; it was the scent that gave it away. I heard a flipping of a page and looked over. James was reading a book on Defense Techniques to my right. He smiled when he saw me looking at him. "You feel better Lily-Flower?"<p>

I groaned. "No nicknames."

"So I can't call you Honey Bunny?"

"Nope."

"Baby?"

"No."

"Sexy Kitten?"

"What? No."

"Wubbles?"

"No Potter."

He ran a hand through his hair. "James. Call me James."

I sat up and gave him a small smile. "James."

He smiled sadly and sat down. "I talked to my lawyer."

I looked at him. "And?"

He sighed. "He said there was no way a judge would agree with this, considering our history and circumstances."

I groaned. "But, we were drunk!"

He nodded. "I know…I doubt you remember anything that happened." Wouldn't you like to think that? I frowned anyway. "What did happen?" He shrugged. "Nothing much, it's pretty fuzzy."

Liar. I smiled at him sadly and rested my head on his chest. He stiffened but then relaxed and stroked my hair gently.

"Thank you James… I appreciate this."

I heard the smile in his voice. "Anything for you wubbles…"

I laughed and heard a knock on the door. I batted my eyelashes at him. "Can you go get it."

"Let them go away."

"James…" He groaned but got up an answered the door.

"Yes?" A man in a suit was standing there.

"Is there a James Potter here?"

I got up and walked to the door. "That's him."

He smiled and shook his hand. "Congratulations, you won the million dollar drawing."

My mouth dropped. "Is this a joke?" He shook his head.

James laughed. "You would think this is a joke."

The man smiled at James. "Congratulations young man, and you have a beautiful wife." James put his arm around me and smiled. "I'm very lucky." He laughed.

"So is your new wife. Anyway, one million dollars tax-free may I add. When shall you collect your winnings?"

I felt James gently close my mouth. I glared and then softened my voice to speak. "He'll be right down."

He nodded and left. James was shaking with laughter. "I would go to Vegas, get married and win a million dollars. This sounds like a movie."

I smiled. "Well congratulations, your having an interesting week." He shook his head. "Actually…."

I put two fingers to his lips to silence him. "Hush."

He laughed. "Actually, I was going to say I'm actually quite well off so maybe you could take it." I frowned. Oh yeah. I forgot Potters were like royalty. Maybe I could send some money to my parents. I straightened up and put my shoes on. James waited by the door. "Do you want me to go with you?" I asked.

"Yes, I do." He said holding his hand for me. I frowned but took it anyway. It made my heart flip touching him. We went downstairs and the man was waiting for us with a large check. He handed it to me and shook my hand. A lot of girls who were witnessing this were there. James glared at a lot of guys looked like they were going to come after him as soon as his back was turned. One guy had a look of pure murder in his eyes. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and James pulled me closer. He kissed my cheek. "Relax." He whispered.

I nodded and took a deep breath. I heard a blonde whispered Whore loudly. I was going to curse her into oblivion but James held me in place. Smart on his part. We went to the front desk and were given a suitcase full of American dollars. James took it from me. "I'll handle it."

I nodded and smirked.

"If my money goes missing Potter."

He gave me a stern look.

"James." I corrected.

He smiled. "It won't love."

"You act like this is real." I added smiling.

He smirked. "It is technically."

I smacked his arm.

"Ow. Spouse abuse."

"Don't be a baby."

"I'm YOUR baby."

I made a face.

He only laughed and pulled out a cell phone. He checked his messages and smirked. "Seems like Remus and his crush hit it off nicely."

"I thought he didn't like anyone."

"Well, he did like you until I threatened his existence, then there was Molly for a while, then Alexis. But he is pretty shy about it."

I laughed. "Alexis worships him. Remus this Remus that…so it works nicely doesn't it."

He smiled. "It does."

I looked at him. "Well, as much as I love being in your company. I have to go meet up with Marlene and Alexis.

He nodded. "Fair enough, I'll see you later then."

I apparated to my room and instantly put my hands on my hips. Marlene was there with Alexis who was beaming. When she saw me she frowned. "Lily Evans!" She shouted.

Marlene giggled. "Lily POTTER."

Alexis gave me a scary look. She threw a pillow at me. "You idiot. You dumb child. You…ugh. You know you drinking is bad."

I smiled guilty. "It was ice tea."

Marlene giggled. "Long Island Ice Tea."

Alexis shook her head. "You need to tell Amos and isn't he working for the Auror department this year?"

I gasped when it dawned on me. I had just married my fiancés boss.

Marlene laughed. "Your so strange Lily."

I glared at both of them but then smiled. "Potter won last night." Marlene frowned. "What did he win besides the girl he's totally in love with?"

I shrugged. "A million dollars."

Alexis gasped. "I wanted to win that money!"

"He has enough money already!" Marlene added.

I shook my head. 'I need to go now."

They nodded. "We'll meet you outside in five."

I nodded and apparated next door to James's room. Remus looked up from his book. "Hey Lily."

I glared. "I know you were there."

He looked guilty. I knew he was there. He sighed. "You don't understand Lily, why I encouraged James to take you to that little muggle church thing."

I crossed my arms. "I want an explanation later, but right now I need to find James." He pointed to the bathroom. I was about to knock on the door when it opens. James's eyes widened in surprise and he quickly moved back. He had nothing on, but a towel around his lower waist. He was simply gorgeous. His dark hair was dripping light droplets of water and his glasses were fogging from the heat. I gulped and stepped back. He chuckled after composing himself. "Always staring, former Evans."

I glared. "Funny, I am going to tell Amos now."

He raised an eyebrow. "Can we talk after I get dressed?"

I nodded. "Please."

He grabbed a set of clothes and went back to the bathroom.

Remus closed his book. "I'm heading out to find Alexis."

I gave him a knowing smile. "I still want an explanation."

He nodded. "And you shall have it, tomorrow night at the Leaky Cauldron?"

I nodded. "Perfect. See you then." He smiled and left the door unlike me walking like a normal person. Ever since I learned how to apparated it was my new form of traveling and I only walked if I absolutely had to. I sat on his bed waiting for him. James emerged fully dressed and he looked at me.

"So when do you want to go?"

I paused and frowned. " Now.."

**Hope everyone had a lovely Valentines Day~ *brings out cookie jar* Free Cookies for readers :)**


End file.
